


Promise me

by Darkestwinternight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cancer, Death, Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwinternight/pseuds/Darkestwinternight
Summary: Dean receives a package a month after Cas has died.





	Promise me

“Dean its been a month he wouldn't want you to be like this” Sam said looking at his brother who laid in his bed. “At least get up and eat something”

Dean didn't want to get up, His life was shattered and felt like he was sinking. But his brother was right, Castiel told him to continue living even though it was hard to when the love of your life was no longer in it.

He got up and slowly made his way to the kitchen. His brother was making some coffee and from what Dean could smell pancakes. He sat down in a chair and sighed his brother placing a plate in front of him with a cup of coffee.

“A package came for you this afternoon Dean” Sam said handing his a box.  
“I didn't order anything” He grumbled out sipping his coffee.  
“Its...its from Cas” Sam shaking said “He must of sent it before he died”

Tears were forming in Deans eyes as he read the handwriting on the paper.

"To my love, my Dean"

"From your Angel Castiel".

 

Dean hurried to his room and locked his door. He wanted to see and read what this was in private away from everyone, away from the world.

He opened the box with shaky hands, Careful not to rip anything.

"Hello Dean, I know by the time you are reading this I have passed and knowing  
it is probably hard right now, My Dean you promised me you would continue living  
but you were always so stubburn so I wanted to remind you of your promise to me."

"I want you to remember the good times we had so I enclosed all the things I kept over the two  
years we were together. The first time we met, Do you remember?"

 

Dean closed his eyes, of course he remembers. He just got out of class and he had to do a report on art and what it means to you. Dean chuckles “I remember Cas”

"You came into the library and were mumbling to yourself about how stupid this assignment  
was. I noticed how flustered you were and asked if you needed help looking for a book. The  
Moment you looked at me Dean, Those green eyes and freckles that go on for miles took my breath away. When you spoke, I swore I was on cloud 9 and had shake my head to clear my  
thoughts. I didn't let you know how much I wanted to kiss you at that very moment."

"After getting a few art books and then continuing my stocking the shelves at the library  
I sat down to read for my lunch break, You were still there I noticed and you sat right  
next to me. You introduced yourself as Dean winchester, and as I introduced myself  
you called me angel. My life changed after that moment Dean and I would always be happy.  
Look inside the box Dean, I saved the recipt of the book I was reading the day I  
met you."

Dean picked up the Library recipt and held it in his hand. It was old, faded but it smelled of Cas and Dean cried.

"Don't be sad Dean, Remember these are happy memories. The next thing Is the  
day you asked me out, You were so nervous when you came to my house and my  
older brother answered the door. We had so much fun at the fair you won me the stuffed  
bee in the box." 

 

Dean picked up the stuffed bee and held it close to his chest. That day Dean was a bundle of nerves but when he saw Cas light up at the stuffed bee as they walked by one of the games he told himself he was going to win it for him. He did and Cas kissed him, their first kiss.

"I kissed you when you won that bee for me. I was shocked that you would do  
that for me, and before I knew what happened I had my lips on yours. I thought  
you would of pulled away but you leaned into it and put your arms around me."

 

"The next few months were wonderful you would pick me up after work when you got out from class, and we would walk in the park and often you would bring picnic lunches and we would sit and watch the sun set".

 

"I gave you my virginity that night. I loved how you were so gentle with me you made sure that I was ok each and every step of the way. It was magical and I could not imagine my life would be this complete. But as always sometimes life does not go the way we plan."

I told you when I got back from the hospital. Told you that it happened before and that this time it flared up and it was worse and you should leave before I  
get too sick."

"I had Cancer Dean, It had been dormient for years till a few days ago.I wanted you to leave, shouted at you in every which way I knew would try to get you to leave, but you didn't you stuck through till the end. The chemo appts.when I was too sick to move and threw up all the time, you rubbed my back and sang to me. When I could no longer walk because I was too weak, you carried me everywhere. When I was put on oxygen because my lungs...You told me you would breathe for the both of us.You made laugh even when the outcome was dire. I am writing this as you are sleeping in the chair next to me holding my hand. I feel the time is coming for me to leave  
and make my next journey,Maybe we will meet again in our next life  
I wanted you to keep that promise! Please keep it".

"Forever Your angel, Castiel"  
Dean wiped the tears from his eyes. Placed the stuff back into the box “I promised Cas”  
he got up and unlocked his door. He found his brother sitting on the sofa watching tv.

“Hey Dean” Sam looked up seeing his brothers eyes puffy from tears. “You ok?”  
“Yeah Sammy” He smiled “Doing better than I have been”

Fin.


End file.
